The Perfect Life
by WestlifeCSI Freak
Summary: *G/S* How Grissom feels about Sara and his life! R&R!!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's except for Joshua. *Wishes she owned Grissom & Nick*

A/N: Just decided to write this story as I am a HUGE G/S shipper, enjoy!!

I lay in bed staring at the woman I love who is asleep with her head on my chest. She looks so peaceful. I worry about the day I may not be able to hear her breathe or laugh, each day my hearing get's worse and each day I have to convince myself that she will still love me when I lose my hearing altogether.

She's awake and she immediately looks up and greets me with a smile.

"Hey," she says as she leans up and kisses me.

"Good morning," I tell her with a smile.

She smiles again and pulls her body closer to mine. I have never felt this happy in all of my life, she has changed my life in so many ways and I love her so much.

"Are you okay?" She asks noticing my state of thought.

"I'm fine," I tell her giving her a small smile.

"Good," she leans up and kisses me again. She whispers "I love you" into my ear.

"I love you too," I tell her kissing her again.

She places her head back onto my chest. It feels so comfortable having her so close to me. I look at the clock on the nightstand, it tells me that in ten minutes we would have to leave this comfortable place and start getting ready for work.

The same thought pop's into my head, like it has been doing for the past two months. 'Ask her to marry you' it says but I am still unsure, not of our love but of me. Soon I won't be able to hear at all, I don't want her to be burdened with that, I love her too much.

I have to tell her, I love and trust her so I don't why I am finding this so hard. 

"Honey," I say, she looks up and smiles, "I need to talk to you," I tell her. I notice that she looks a little scared almost instantly.

"What is it?" She asks as we both move to a sitting position.

"It's my hearing, I'm.." I am finding it harder than I thought I would, the she surprises me by saying, "I know, you're losing your hearing."

I look at her in shock, "How did you.." She cut's me off.

"We've been together for six months now, do you think I wouldn't notice all the signs? I never brought it up because it was clear that you didn't want to talk about it, so I have been waiting for you to bring it up."

She amazes me sometimes, actually she amazes me everyday.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was scared, I am scared," I admit to her.

"You don't need to be scared, no matter what happens I am not going anywhere," she tells me as she takes hold of my hand, "I will love you no matter what."

"There is surgery," I tell her, I have only considered it a couple of times but the thought of not being able to hear her voice or laugh again has made me consider it a lot more, recently.

"Is that what you want?" She asks me, I am unsure of how to answer, I do not know a lot about the surgery but I know that there is a chance that my hearing will be fully restored.

"It's okay if you don't know, whatever you decide is up to you but I will be here with you no matter what, okay?" She always knows how to make me feel a lot better about things. I pull her into a hug and I don't ever want to let go of her.

The alarm sounds and we pull apart from our hug, she kisses me before jumping out of bed and going into the bathroom. We do the same thing every evening, she get's in the shower first while I make us some coffee, then I jump in the shower while she drinks her coffee and flicks through the channels on the TV.

"Okay I'm finished," she says as she walks into the kitchen, holding her wet hair in a towel. She gives me a kiss as I walk past to get myself ready.

We arrive in work in our seperate car's. Nobody outside the night shift team know's about our relationship which is the way we want to keep it.

I enter the break room were I find the rest of the team waiting for their assignments. Sara is sitting with Nick, joking around as always while Warrick and Catherine look very serious as they talk to each other. I clear my throat to let them know I am waiting for their attention. All four of them turn immediately to face me.

"Cath and Warrick you have a DB in a local swiming pool," I tell them.

"Why do we need to go to a drowning? No real crime there," Catherine asks.

"Well the fact that blood was surrounding him means that there may be a crime and Brass requested us," I tell her matter-of-factly. She nods and follows Warrick out of the room.

"Nick, Sara you're with me, a shooting at a library, two dead," they both nod and follow me out without questioning anything.

'This is my life' I think. Sara and Nick are now in front of me, I can't take my eyes off Sara and I decide that tomorrow is the day I will finally ask her.

The next day when shift is over I tell Sara I am going to be late home as I have a few errands I need to run.

When I arrive home she is sitting on the doorstep. As I get out of my car she runs over and kisses me, we stay like that for a couple of minutes before she pulls away, "I am so hungry," she tells me. I smile and grab the grocery bag's from the back seat of my car.

After we have eaten breakfast Sara gives me some printout's she had gotten about my surgery and what the outcome would be.

"I knew that you wouldn't do it yourself," she told me, which was very true.

"I am going to phone the doctor tomorrow to make an appointment for a consultation," I tell her.

She smiles and leans over to kiss me.

I stand up and walk over to my jacket, I can feel her watching me so I carefully take the box from my jacket pocket and hide it behind my back to make sure she doesn't see it as I walk over to her.

I kneel down beside her and she doesn't realise what I am about to do.

"Sara, I love you so much and I couldn't imagine living without you, will you marry me?" 

She looks shocked, her silence worries me until a huge smile appears on her face. "Of course I'll marry you Gil," she tells me. I place the ring on her finger and she stands and pulls me up to her. She kisses me and then grabs my hand and leads me to our bedroom.

__

Three Years Later

I am now happily married to Sara and on June 2nd 2004 we became parents to a beautiful son called Joshua Grissom. He is now 18 months old and is exactly like his mother in the way that he also amazes me every day. I had the surgery to correct my hearing and it worked out perfectly because I was able to hear my son let out his first cry and say his first word which I am proud to say was 'dada'. I never thought that I could feel such happiness as I do when I am with Sara and Joshua, they are my life and I have to say, my life is perfect.

The End

A/N: Hope you enjoyed plz R&R now, thanks!!


End file.
